My Midnight angel
by BertDylan
Summary: Edward left, Charlie died while trying to save me from Victoria. Alec came to the rescue and I was admited into the guard. but 500 years later Edward came back, falling in love again, who would I choose? Alec or Edward?
1. My Midnight Angel

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWE TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

Everyone has a life story.

I am no different.

Just that mine might just be a tiny bit more interesting than other people. Haha, maybe I exaggerated a bit too much.

500 years ago,

(panting) I rushed through the forest with Victoria hot on my track. Charlie had just been in the area as many people were going missing and he crossed my path. Threatened, he shot at her. Managing to get her attention, she jumped onto him. In seconds, he was drained, and I was alone. She pounced onto me then something hit her, something hard enough to send her flying miles away. Then in a flash it was over, she was thorn apart and was thrown into a fire.

"Hey! You alright?" A slender guy practically almost sang to me.

"Yea, just a scratch and a –ouch-" I think I screamed out as I tried to stand up.

"As if you are" He said jokingly.

His silhouette against the sun looks like a thousand diamonds glistering so brightly I could even open up my eyes. As he carried me and placed my on a tree root, away from the sun, he looks like the most beautiful porcelain doll I have ever seen. And his touch is a cool as winter and death itself, his eyes so red, like he just fed. And yet he still looks like a swimsuit model on show just for me.

Breaking into my thoughts, he said, "Alec, Alec Voltori."

Recalling back what twadward had told me back then, the Voltori was like a royal band of Vampires with the most elite guard anyone has ever seen.

Opening my mouth, trying to say my name, he had just seemed to have read my mind and placed a finger onto my lips. And told me to keep quiet; Bella.

Edward.

I thought that he was my one true love, soulmate and everything else. But it has all seemed to have had found its way out of my life. I hated him. He took away everything that I had ever cared for in my life. And he told me that I was just his… His.. 'TOY'!

How infuriating I got as I told Alec what had happened but it seems like he had already anticipated what would have happened. He then told me that he was sent by Aro, leader, he wants me. Taking his advice on going back to Italy with him, I climbed onto his back and when back to what was left of my home to get my stuff. On the plane, it seems like the hours of flight was shortened as we talked and talked non-stop. It's like we 'clicked'. The feeling of someone there with you and to actually show you concern, it felt like a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart. Then there is was, everything I looked at him, my hands got sweaty and I my heart started beating really fast. I knew what was going on, but I couldn't accept it.

When we had reached, his 'car' was waiting for us. More like a Motorbike, and it was the coolest thing I had ever seen. Better than the one Jacob let me rode on.

In the castle, while Aro was holding my hand, apparently to read my mind. My heart was fluttering somewhere else. There was a beautiful replica of Alec standing right beside Alec. Then there were 2 other handsomely Greek God figures 'posing' beside a delicate looking woman. All the other people here were so beautiful I think they almost blinded my eyes. Then Aro gave a loud gasping sound and looked so ever stunned at me.

"MY! I can't read your mind dear child!" Aro gasped out.

"Erm… Is it a problem?" I questioned worried.

"No dear, would you like to join the elite guard?" Aro asked, but I think it felt more like a command to me than a request.

"Sure, I guess. Since I have no where else I could go to." I motioned slowly to Aro.

"Alec! Take her to her room and change her immediately!" Aro commended Alec at once.

Then, in a flash, Alec was right beside me. He took a quick bow and muttered a quick 'yes master' and then looked at me with his hands out reached, waiting for me to grab it. Taking his hands, we speed through the doors and in seconds we where in my room, a beautiful soft eggshell white with brown highlights, and a beautiful balcony with those umbrella tables. The room was big. And closet was bigger. It seems like they were already expecting me and prepared a large range of clothes, from tops to shoes to accessories. I took a quick pop into the shower and changed into a tank top with some shorts. When I got out, Alec was waiting for me with a large oversized shirt in his hands.

"Oh, thought you might like something a little more comfortable to wear.." a trailing off.

I grabbed the shirt from his hands and changed into it as fast as I could. Looking stupid, I hoped onto the soft queen size bed with Alec beside me. Before he changed me, he told me something in Italian. _Ti Amo_. Somehow, tears rolled down my cheeks and Alec embraced me softly and I crumbled underneath his arms. Wiping my tears away, I told Alec that I was ready. So he bit me and changed me with his venom. With the last _thump thump_ of my heart I died. I was on fire, I was burning and it felt like a miracle till it was over. Normal changes took 3 days. But my change took over a week and Alec had been beside me all this while guarding me while I was in hell. I could hear his voice repeating over and over again saying, stay strong my love your almost there. Counting the seconds till I could move again, I saw something moved within my dreams. A small child which I recognized was me. With an inhuman speed rushing towards me and pounced onto me my eyes opened at once. The fire that had been going on slowly subsided and then concentrated onto a place where I noticed was my throat. It was itchy and it was burning; I was thirsty.

**Thank you for reading:D I would need at least 10 reviews to post the next chapter up asap:)**


	2. New life

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!D:**

The smell of Alec was beautiful, like the night's cool air around a pinch of lemons. The sight of Alec was different; it was sharper, it was clearer. Alec was a messy brown haired, garnet-eyed angel. His touch no longer cold and deathly, was replaced with a warm soft hand that touched my face gently curving to fit my the arch of my face. All I want to do now is to just spend this moment in Alec's arms. But we were soon disturbed, as the entire castle had heard my last beats of the heart and into a newer and stronger one.

"Oh dear child, how beautiful had you become! Come Eleazar, see what this child has in stored for me." Aro commanded.

The Eleazar guy walked over to me and gave a long deep stare into my eyes and said, "This girl is fascinating, she holds not only the one that you sir has anticipated but she holds several others too. She is powerful indeed. The first would be her mental shield, steal and others including one that I have never seen before, one to bear children. There are others, but it is too early to tell."

But before I could hear anymore of the conversation, Alec whispered a quick 'sorry master' and carried me out of the bed and jumped out through the window off the 6th storey with only a small 'thud' sound for a landing. running deep into the vegtation, somehow reading my mind that I would prefer to be a vegetarian.

Free and wild, I spotted a mountain lion in no time. I'm a predator; I'm on top of the food chain. I ran toward the lion with a quick move, I sucked the lion dry. Surprised, Alec gave a round of applause. In return, I gave a mocking bow of thanks back to him. He then noticed that my eyes are turning into a deep blue after my meal.

He said reaching out to me, "You really are special."

With a kiss on my forehead, he swap up me up from my feet and ran back to the castle. Back at my room, while I was changing into something more decent, to follow Alec into the throne room, that beautiful replica of Alec waltzed into my room.

"Hi! I'm Jane. Alec's twin sister." she said in such a pixie way that she reminded me of Alice. Who once was my 'sister', but now, she doesn't mean anything to me anymore.

Stunned, I quickly changed into something comfy, a sweater and skinny jeans. Finding the words to reply to her greeting, she beat me to it.

"Erm..Would you like to go shopping with Heidi and me tomorrow? It's for your-" Jane said before she was quite rudely interrupted by Alec.

"Jane dear, that's quite enough for now." Alec smiled an evilly sweet smile to Jane.

And Jane in return, gave a pouty face back to Alec, which he laughed it off, but I found it surprisingly adorable. Without further ado, he headed for the throne room. Aro was there, sitting in the middle of the three grand chairs that was placed in the middle of the room.

"Come my child, it's good to see you as a vampire now. How are you adapting to this life? We are terribly sorry to what has happened just now. We forgot about you thirst." Aro said to me.

As I was walking forward, Aro reached out for my hand, like he was trying to see if he could read me better than when I was still human.

"Amazing! I still cannot read you dear child."

"Thank you for allowing me to be here and to join your guard." I said, smiling to Aro.

"It is my pleasure dear one."

"Dear child, how is it would you like to be my daughter?" this time, a man beside Aro spoke, Marcus.

Longing for the love of a father after the lost of Charlie had left a huge blow in my life. Now the chance for me to gain a new father is here, how could I ever let this opportunity pass?

"The pleasure is mine to take." I grinned brightly to his wonderful offer.

"That is simply wonderful!" Aro cried out, "We shall have a coronation for you soon, with the invitation of all the covens to come. It is a celebration to remember!"

After we were dismissed, Marcus pulled me to one side and handed me a credit card.

"You must be penniless, this should be able to help you a little bit more." He smiled to me.

"Thank you..er…" Not knowing what to call him.

"You can call me your father or whatever you wish for." He said gently to me.

"THANK YOU FATHER!" elated, I hugged him.

"I know that you may be feeling low when Aro said that all the covens would be here. Don't worry about the Cullens, you should dress up well and make him jealous of why he even left you." Marcus comforted.

Feeling less bothered about the invitation for the cullens, I left for my room. My desire of seeking my long a waited 'alone' time' has been crashed by Jane.

"So. As I was saying before my brother rudely interrupted us, I was thinking that maybe you would like to go shopping with Heidi and me for your coronation party." Jane babbled on excitedly.

I'm not really a shopping type of girl but I didn't want to hurt the feelings of my new friends. Not wanting to let Jane down as she is giving that innocent puppy eye look that she somehow knew that I would fall to prey for.

"O why not" I answered reluctantly, somehow.

In less than a second to my reaction, Jane screamed for joy, bounced up and down gave me a hug of thanks and left in a blink of an eye.

While waiting for Jane to pick me up, I changed my sneakers for some platforms, hoping Jane would not argue to me about my poor fashion sense as Alice did. I was admiring the view outside on the balcony; Jane came bursting in, in her stilettos screaming it's time to go! It really did give me quite a scare, even as a vampire. Heidi was waiting outside for us, and this was the first time i've seen her up close. She is a beautiful blackhaired doll. her 'mane' flowing down so gently yet she screams, dangerous. With a quick grin, and a quick glance to Jane, they both suddenly held me in their arms and literally dragged me to the car.

struggling in their arms, they threw me into her Heid's red lambur', she speed to the mall with all the horsepower that the car could provide. And when we had reached, Jane had practically dragged me from the first clothing store she saw, to the next, like a never ending rollercoaster ride. Looking out for that perfect ball gown to wear for my coronation party. Then as we passed by an old vintage store, a dress caught my eye almost instantly. It was a beautiful creamy white tube gown, complete with a beautiful set of lace around the collar and waist area. Jane caught me staring at the dress and then looked at Heidi with evil glances and then back to me, in an instance, I was in the dressing room with that gorgeous gown.

"Hurry up Bella! I want to see you in that dress!" both Heidi and Jane shouted out in perfect synchronized voices.

"Alright! All right! Be out in a sec!" I shouted back out at them.

Opening the door that had separated me from Jane and Heidi, their eyes glowed with agreement and satisfaction. The girls that were in the shop gawked in jealousy and the guys stared with their mouths opened, even passersby stopped to look. And the looks on Jane and Heidi's faces told me that this was the gown. Shocked by their expressions, I turned to look into the mirror. I noticed that I have yet to see myself in a mirror yet since my change. The girl in the mirror stared back with a pair of deep blue eyes. Her hair thick and beautiful: cascading down to her chest, a gorgeous chestnut colour. Everything about her was just perfect, the curves, her figure, everything! And when I opened my mouth to say something, it sounded like bells ringing and that I was singing.

On the night of the coronation, I was already in my gown. Heidi and Jane had already helped me with the makeup and had gone back to their room to prepare for themselves.

Sitting there in front of the dressing table, I stared into my eyes. What a monster I had become, I miss Charlie. Finding all my courage to say this, I missed Edward. Tears would flow out of my eyes if I could cry, but my heart was aching and screaming with pain and sadness. How could I bring myself to say that, how could I have brought Charlie's death? How could I just leave Forks and Renee? How could I be so selfish? I was the most terrible person that would ever have 'lived'.

When Alec knocked onto the door, it was that moment when I had locked up everything into the deepest part of my heart and buried the key into my memories. I couldn't bring myself to open it anymore. It was my turn to live my happily ever after. Alec gave a bright smile to me when I opened the door.

"You look beautiful." Alec grinned, as he knew that I was his.

"Well… You look dashing." I replied with a peck on his lips.

We joined the others and walked to the ballroom where the covens had arrived.

"I am pleased to introduce to you princess Marie Isabella Volturi and her date Alec Volturi" the announcer, well, announced.

And the Ballroom doors opened and Alec took the leading first step into my new life.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED AT LEAST ANOTHER 10 FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY TO COME UP! SORRY GUYS I TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE UPLOADED!D:**


	3. The Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWE TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! **

The Proposal

The Ballroom was beautiful. The ceiling is painted with baby angels hiding among the clouds above and the atmosphere was greatly enhanced with the presence of candles and with the help of some electric lights. The whole place was painted in gold and silver, I felt like I've been taken back to their 'time' when they were still very much alive.

Alec, the person who took the leading first step into my new life, was now leading me down the grand stairs and into the crowds. My eyes flickered from left to right finding the Cullens, finding for _him_. And there, in that split second, I found them, but I not him.

According to the traditions on the coronation, I was to be greeted by each and every coven's leader first then their members. It took a long time before it was the Cullen's turn. Carlisle was the first, but he didn't seem to recognize that it was me, their _daughter_ Bella. However when it was Alice's turn, it's like I was looking into a pair of sad eyes asking me the question why. Finally the last coven, to my surprise, it was the Denali. Apparently the Eleazar guy was in their group. There was also a strawberry blonde, pretty yet the way she had acted left a strong bad impression on me.

Soon they started the dance and I apparently had to have the first dance. Alec walked over to me with his hand reached out in front, it had however, seemed like he had gone back to his room for a change. He is now smartly dressed in a striped vest, black blazer, red tie, black pants and oxford shoes. Funny how he even gelled his hair but it still seems too messy.

"May thee, mademoiselle, have thy first dance?" Alec said in a strong French accent.

Giggling, I held out my hand and said, "You may" in the French accent but it had seemed like I failed badly as Alec was trying hard to contain his laughter.

As I glided through the dance floor with the other couples, I noticed someone in the crowd. That familiar golden hair brightly stood from the crowd of heads, leaning on a wall all the way back in a corner oblivious to the crowd. With each turn, my eyes flickered in that direction. With each twirl I tried to figure out who he was. My head was full of _him_, full of _Edward_, full of Anger and sadness.

When the dance had ended, I walked away with Alec into the maze garden outside the ballroom. In the middle of the maze stood a small but beautiful pavilion with white roses surrounding the perimeter of it.

Leaning in close to Alec gave me a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart. It felt like I was blushing, I would if I could.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Alec asked softly.

"Shh… I am enjoying this moment. Your too noisy you know?" I replied back in a sarcastic but joking tone.

"I see, then I don't think you would want to hear what I have to say then." Alec said while trying to get up to walk away.

"Tell me!" I almost shouted out while grabbing his blazer, not letting him get away.

Giving him that irresistible puppy eye look, Alec laughed and said, okay. He turned to look on me and said the cheesiest but the most romantic words anyone had ever said to me.

"Bella, I know I haven't known you for long, but it seems like I have already known you form the start of my lifetime. You're my everything and I don't think I can spend a minute without you in my life."

After that sentence, He took a step back, got down on one knee and said the 4 words that any woman would kill for.

"Will you marry me?" Alec asked shyly while pulling out a red box. He then opened to reveal a diamond ring that had rested in the middle of the box.

"Alec, I… I don't think I can do it. With the whole Charlie thing, and Edward, I don't think I would be able to love you wholeheartedly." I said while the sadness enveloped me.

"It's okay Bella, I understand. When I first lost my parents and was on the verge of giving up my entire life. I felt the same pain and confusion in my heart as you are right now. If your okay with it, let's just get engaged first? When you're ready to finally let go of the pain, I will always, always be here for you. " Alec smiled sadly, and pulled out the ring from it's box.

"Thank you for understanding. You know that I always love you right? It's not that I don't want to get married, it's just that it is too soon for me right now, to soon to let go of everything..." I replied, holding out my hand for Alec to place in the ring onto my finger.

As Alec slid in the ring, I looked at him with a hidden smile as he grinned at me knowing that I was his and he was mine, forever and ever. Alec looked up and looked at me in the eye, saying:

"I know, and I love you Bella. Nothing will ever change that fact." Alec smiled and leaned in.

"I love you too Alec." I whispered into his ear, prepared for the kiss of my lifetime.

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THE STORY! HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY TOO:D AS USUAL, I WOULD NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! SOO... PLEASE REVIEW!:) 3 TO YOU!**


	4. My heart is forever true

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from twilight**

The wind blew and the leaves rustle, I caught a scent.

From the bushes not far from us, fell Jane and Heidi.

"opps?" was all that came out from Jane's mouth and they both made a run for it before Alec gave chase.

After that, Alec and I gave out a loud laughter. Hugging each other close, we made our way back to the party.

It was well into dead man's hour and the guests left one by one. Heidi had already planned out an after party for all of us and we left to get changed out of all this formal wear. While I was leaving for my room, in a split second, I was dragged away and pushed into Jane's room.

Both Heidi and Jane gave me the 'look' that had scarred me for life.

Jane held out her mascara brushes and Heidi took out her heels. A little bit of this and a little bit of that and walah! I was turned from an angel to a little devil. With the black gladiator heels, black skinny jeans, a figure hugging tank top and a leather jacket; Heidi tied my hair back into a pony tail.

Looking into the mirror, I was prepared for the shock of my life. I never knew I could look like that, or even anyone in my life.

Jane and Heidi took a mere 10 seconds to get ready and stood beside me by the mirror. Both dressed beautifully, one in a stunning bandage dress and another in a mini skirt that screamed sexy from head to toe.

Alec, Felix and Demitri were all outside waiting for us.

And would I just say, there were all very charming in their suits and what not. I just couldn't take my eyes of them, especially Alec. He was dressed in a light blue, collared shirt that he buttoned all the way up. His side pocket was very adorable, it was not it's usual square shaped, but a triangular shaped. Skinny grey pants

and oxford shoes, contradicted his messy hair and garnet eyes. He was stunningly charming.

Taking out my coronation gift that my dad had given me, a beautiful Land Rover that I had always wanted.

Taking the front sit with me was non other than yours truly Alec and at the backseats were the rest of our 'gang'. Jane was being the backseat driver and I was just going along since it was my first time out with them and all?

Parking nearby a club, we stepped out one at a time from each door glamorously and all the passer-bys were just 'stop and stare' –ing at us gaping. How unsightly but yet, very humorous to watch. I couldn't stop myself from giggling, causing a few guys to stop and flash a row of straight teeth at me. Alec got jealous and walked beside me taking me by the waist.

**Alec: **_You shouldn't have done that you know? You are only making them disappointed that their girlfriends isn't as beautiful as mine! That was pretty much a mean move!_

**Bella**:_haha, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I didn't do that on purpose you know, how could you blame me for that?_

The club was quite packed and not considered very noisy. Squeezing through the crowd, we found an empty booth where we could call it 'ours'. Not long after, you could call it a girl thing, but Jane and my song was playing. Excited, we both looked at each other with that look and said, "Oh My Gosh!" held each other's hands and made our way to the dance floor along with Heidi.

After a few songs, we made our way to the counter to order drinks. Norm as it seems, a group of guys were checking us out. Jane was the first to notice and she leaned towards me and said, "Check it out Bel, but pay no attention to them, you know how guys are they only want to get laid."

Heidi heard it and we both started giggling, the guys caught up with us at the counter and each ordered a drink too.

"Hey babe" Alec said placing his hand bout' my waist and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Missed me already?" I replied cheekily, and gave him a kiss on the lips, but he in turn, made out with me instead.

"Hey honey boy, what about me?" Demetri said mockingly and gay slapped Alec on his arm that made all of us laughed hysterically.

"Hey come on! Stop playing around already." Alec sounded a little frustrated.

"Alec, let's go for a walk? I'm feeling a little cramped up here.." I whispered to him, hoping to take his mind of that bad joke.

Both of us walked out of the club and the autumn wind blew strong, yet I felt not a single chill as I did before. Yet, Alec held me close as he detected that something wasn't right with me. We walked for a while without saying anything and just enjoyed each other's presence. By the sea, we found a bench and sat there in each other's arms. Something wet and warm rolled down my cheek and my sobs were loud. But all Alec did was that he held me in his arms while I wailed my heart out.

And when I was done, he said "Bella, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Alec, there's just so many things happening in my life right now I don't know how to digest everything in. Enjoying the party with you guys was very exciting, but then if Charlie were here, it'd be so much better. Father is also a very nice man, but it still feels like I'm betraying Charlie. And to you, stop being so nice to me. The nicer you are, the more I feel guilty on not accepting your proposal… Alec, I love you, but I don't think you've got the right girl. I'm not as beautiful as Jane or Heidi or even half the vampire population out there. I'm not bright either, clumsy and always makes a mess out of myself. You could do better…" I replied half sobbing out the words.

"Oh Bella honey, you still don't get it do you? Damn the people who don't think that your beautiful, as long as I say you are, then you are! You are the smartest girl I have ever encountered and who cares if you're clumsy? I'll catch your every fall and if you didn't make a mess, you wouldn't have made a mess out of my heart. I wouldn't have loved you." Alec replied hugging me tighter than usual.

**Hey! So sorry for the very delayed update. Alot has happened, and I'm still in my time if grief. As always, I need at least 10 reviews:) Thank you so much for all the people who has supported this story! Don't worry, I would never forsake this, fight on till the end!:D**


End file.
